Talk:Lunar knights
Hey there and welcome to the wiki! I know this article is still under construction but i need to point out a few things. This site has a set of rules to keep its content at a decent level of quality, so dont fell offended or discouraged. Firstly in order to have a chapter's strength over the normal 1,000 marines, you need to contact a admin and explain the reason for the extra strength. They can tell you if it would work or not and if nessecary help modify to work. Believe me, even a single company can bring down your average world, a chapter can campaign across whole sectors. Now there is nothing wrong with having a chapter closely affiliated with the Inquisition or devoted to hunting renegades. However it is odd that a Hereticus Inquisitor can request a chapter to be made. Chapters are not made individually but part of a whole wave of foundings. Moreover, having a chapter descendant of different primarchs? That would make no sense. Each chapter is descended from the genetic legacy of one primarch, each with its own quirks and traits. It simply would not work. There are other points but these are the most prominant i see right now. I will get back to you later on those. But dont feel in any way discouraged, most first articles tend to have problems and these are easily fixed. But the community here is really supportive so please feel free to message me or ask around if you have questions. : ) Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 06:41, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Also another point, they could not have been created in the 10th founding, as the Ordo Heritcus was not created until the end of the Reign of Blood in early M36, while the 10th founding was made in mid-M35. You might find this usefull as well. Hope this helps. Trulyrandom (talk) 20:28, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Ok. I can see what you are trying to do, but there are some issues that need to be discussed. First off Space Marine Chapters do not fall under the jurisdiction of the Inquisition, or any outside force for that matter with the exception of the emperor and the High Lords of Terra (since they symbolically represent the Emperor's will). Having good relations with the Inquisition is fine. In fact it is not uncommon for certain Chapters to offer their services to the Inquisition. However they would not be under the command of the Inquisition. They also would not be under the command of this High Lordess (by the way I believe the word you are looking for is Lady). For a Non-Astartes to take full control over a Space Marine Chapter is utterly unheard of for a number of reasons. The only one that can lead a Space Marine Chapter is the Chapter Master. Now then. On to other issues. I believe you would benefit from removing all of the background regarding Luna from the article. I understand what you are going for, but as a part of the Solar System, and a celestial body that is so close to Holy Terra i can't imagine the amount of pretige a Chapter would have to attain in order to have a permanent posting there. Frankly speaking the Solar System is the most well defended area of space in the Imperium, and the Imperial Fists are headquartered on Terra (officially, functionally they make their headquartersin their mobile Fortress-Monastary, the Phalanx). Anyway the Solar System is both well protected and well covered, so I would avoid trying to have them based in the Solar System like the plague. It is a nightmare to justify from a canonical perspective, and it makes the Chapter seem pretensious to readers. Now then. Onto the heretic hunting. First off i would like to point out that Space Marine Chapters are not founded to defeat a certain enemey. This is a wide spread misunderstanding among fans. The only function a Space Marine has is to fight the enemies of the Imperium in whatever shape of guise they wear. It is true that many Chapters start to become specialists against certain types of enemies. However this is the result of having accumulated experience against these foes for some reason, or because the Chapter's own beliefs and mindset makes them prioritize a certain type of enemy. So it is fine that these guys specialize in human deviants, but I should point out that they would still fight other forces, and fighting these foes would not be their "purpose" nor would they have been founded for such a reason. Alrighty then. I would also like to address the issue of their recruitment. That's a definite no no. I get that you were trying to sort of make them like the Death Watch, only focusing on heretics rather than Xenos, but that is a no go. The Ordo Hereticus already has a Champber Militant, and there is no way the other Chapters would send their forces to serve under a different Chapter. You have to understand that Space Marine Chapters are clannish, and like to stick to their own. The only reason that they send Marines to fight for the Deathwatch is because they are bound by ancient oaths to do so. You could not arrange a similar thing with these guys. Those are the major issues, but there are a few little things you should take note of as well. First off wiping out the enemy and everything they represent is not a harsh tactic in the Imperium. In fact it is the general approach of most Imperial Forces, Space Marines included. Secdondly they should not be allying with Xenos. Permanent alliances with the Tau and Eldar are impossible for a Chapter. Besides since they are so intolerant of mutants, who while deformed are still basically human, I can't see a Chapter like this working with Xenos. For that matter doing so while working so closely with the Inquisition would be downright disastrous. Also when you speak of them being horrified by the Mutations of a later Founding I believe you were going for the 21st Cursed Founding. The 13th Founding was the Dark Founding. It was infamous for there being barely any concrete records on the Chapters founded during it, not for mutation. Finally Dirge said it best. We have a policy regarding Chapters of above Codex strength. You should write to me the reason and I could maybe help you with that. Sorry for the text wall. I prefer to explain the reason for the issues in detail when critiquing an article rather than just pointing them out. The large comment in no way means that this Chapter is bad, or beyond saving. also while it's on my mind you have a few spelling and grammar errors. You might want someone who is good with that to read through it, and help you make corrections. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 21:22, April 28, 2013 (UTC)